


The Strange Life of The Winchester Brothers

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Law Enforcement Pursuing the Winchesters (Supernatural), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we take a look into the strange life of the Winchester brothers.”“Hey, weren't they those guys who were on national TV some time ago because they went on a shooting spree?”“Exactly. Anyways, let's get into it.”





	1. This week on BuzzFeed Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. I don't earn money.
> 
> **Warnings:** Nothing worse then what the shows themselves show.
> 
> Some information beforehand: This is heavily based on the show Buzzfeed Unsolved, but you don't need to know that show to understand this story. Basically, these are two guys (Ryan and Shane), who talk about crimes that haven't been solved yet and Ryan tries to find and explain several theories as for how the crimes could have been committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I was a bit lazy with the HTML, so just to explain that a bit: everything in a blockquote is Shane and Ryan (cursive) talking and being quoted on screen. Everything cursive outside a blockquote is text shown in the video. Everything inside quotation marks is "Ryan and Shane talking" whilst you can see them in the video. Everything inside a hard rule (without quotation marks) is Ryan presenting the case.

_Light bulb buzzing and swinging; Unsolved logo showing_

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we take a look into the strange life of the Winchester brothers.”

“Hey, weren't they those guys who were on national TV some time ago because they went on a shooting spree?”

“Exactly. Anyways, let's get into it.”

* * *

Born on the 24th in January 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas, Dean Winchester is the older of the two Winchester brothers, with his younger brother Samuel “Sam” William Winchester being born on the 2nd of May 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas, where they were raised by their mother Mary Sandra Winchester, née Campbell, and their father John Eric Winchester, a former Vietnam veteran.

According to neighbors, the family was quite normal, if a bit paranoid, until on the 2nd of November 1983 – exactly six months after Sam's birth – when a fire would start in Sam's nursery, which Mary would not survive.

* * *

> Wait, so that happened exactly six months after Sam's birth?
> 
> _I know, weird right?_
> 
> Yeah, but only a bit. I mean it's like  
“Hey, congrats! Your second son is now six months old. Let's burn you as a present!”
> 
> _(wheeze) But it gets even weirder._

* * *

After the accident John stayed in Lawrence only long enough to attend Mary's funeral, before taking his two sons and leaving. During the following years both boys attended at least 15 schools in 11 different states, with CPS trying to interfere several times. It was reported that the boys would spent days at a time living in motel rooms on their own, while John was working. There is no concrete evidence as for what he did, but some witnesses said that he had rescued them.

It is however proven, that John operated outside the law several times, a habit that his children would later on adopt. Dean was arrested for the first time at the age of sixteen for stealing bread, but it is highly suspected that this wasn't his first time breaking the law. After that, Dean would spent the next two months in a boy's home, before vanishing one night.

Despite all this trouble, Sam was a straight A-student, even getting a scholarship for Stanford University, for which he would leave his family at the age of 18*.

* * *

“Good for him!”

“It is, isn't it? But now the real trouble starts.”

“Oh boy.”

* * *

Sam studied law at Stanford until the 2nd of October 2005, when his girlfriend Jessica Lee Moore died in an apartment fire.

* * *

> Wait, did you just say the 2nd of October? Because I could have sworn that was the exact date his mother had died.
> 
> _You noticed! Yeah, that was kind of suspicious, but nothing has ever been found that would, uh, show whether the brothers were the cause of this or whether it was just an accident._
> 
> Yeah, an accident all right.  
“Hey, let's celebrate Mom's deathday anniversary! But what should we do? Buy flowers?”
> 
> _(wheeze) “Nah, everybody does that... Hey, let's just kill your girlfriend who looks exactly like Mom instead by recreating her death”_
> 
> Wait, so this... uh...
> 
> _Jessica. His girlfriend's name was Jessica._
> 
> So this Jessica looked exactly like their mom?
> 
> _Well, obviously not exactly, but they had some weird similarities._
> 
> (wheeze) Wow, that's weird.

Over the next few years Sam would live with his older brother Dean on the road, in the beginning staying in contact with his friends from Stanford, but later loosing contact. By this time Dean was well known for credit-card scams as well as impersonating officers alongside fraud and grave desecration. Even the weekend before Jessica had died and he had collected his younger brother, Dean had been arrested for impersonating a US marshall. Later that day he was able to escape during interrogation.

* * *

“So he's been arrested and being interrogated by an officer and whilst the officer is in the room he manages to escape? I like this guy's style...”

* * *

I won't go into detail for most of their crimes, but here are some of the most notorious crimes committed by the Winchester brothers.

On the 18th of October 2005*, in St Louis, Dean Winchester was shot by a SWAT-Team whilst torturing a friend of Sam who he knew from college. He is also suspected to be the culprit in the murder of Emily Warren* on the 15th of October 2005*.

On January 25 in 2007*, the brothers were seen again, both alive, despite Dean having been confirmed as dead in 2005 –

> _(wheeze) Imagine the reaction of the police when they noticed that the guy they had confirmed as dead was just suddenly commiting crimes again – not even one and a half years later._
> 
> (wheeze) I like this guy. You think you have me handcuffed? Guess again. You think I'm dead? Guess again. You gotta admit that he's got style.
> 
> _Hahaha, yeah, but you can't forget that he's still a murderer._
> 
> Yeah, but he's a murderer with style.

On January 25 in 2007*, the brothers were seen again, both alive, despite Dean having been confirmed as dead in 2005, this time robbing a bank with an accomplice by the name of Ronald Reznick, who would be shot by a sniper during the heist.

But the most shocking about this robbery wouldn't be the fact that the Winchesters never even tried to take money, but rather the fact that inside the bank one of the hostages was found dead, whilst they called the ambulance for the hostage having a heart attack. Interestingly, the profile of the dead hostage fits the profile of Jessica Moore and Mary Winchester. The Winchesters escaped by knocking two SWAT-Members unconscious and fleeing by impersonating them.

> So, these guys are showing a MO for killing blonde women and escaping miraculously whilst confusing officials?
> 
> _Sure seems like that._
> 
> Huh, that's – that's interesting. So, what happens next? Who's the next victim?
> 
> _You're way too excited. You're supposed to feel compassion and empathy when people die, not be happy that the motive fits. ...You know that, right?_
> 
> …

Until their final arrest by the leading FBI-Agent Victor Henricksen on February 21st 2008*, the brothers would add at least two cases of homicide*, several suspected murders*, at least twelve accounts of grave desecration*, alongside other crimes to their files. On top of that there had been at least two other cases of them having been in prison or at least police costitudy in the mean-time.

Even though Henricksen took precautions to get the Winchesters into a high security prison as soon as possible, the Winchesters managed to escape again, this time believed to be dead, until they blew up the police station, with all the people inside alongside the helicopter meant to take them to the prison, about one hour later*.

* * *

”That sounds just crazy.”

“I know, right?”

“Like, escaping once? Kudos to you. Escaping twice? They must be hella good. Escaping again and again and then blowing up a police station? Crazy.”

“These guys must be really smart to pull that off as well. I mean, everybody knows their real names, their faces and they always drive in the same Impala.”

“An Impala? Nice. I told you, Ryan, they have style.”

“That's what you're focusing on? Not the murders, but their car?”

* * *

Afterwards there isn't much information about the Winchester brothers. There are still several crimes that would fit their MO of impersonating officials and grave desecration, as well as up to 43 murders* where they are the main suspects.

> Fourty-three murders? These guys have been busy.
> 
> _(wheeze) For – for sure. I mean, whilst there aren't many confirmed murders – at least, uh, at least at this point in time – if all of them are true they must hold the record for the most murders committed by two people._
> 
> Well, there have been serial killers with as many as over 130 proven murders and more then 300 suspected...
> 
> _How do you know that?_
> 
> How can you not know that?
> 
> _..._
> 
> And the most suspected murders for several people are thought to be more then thousand by one group.
> 
> _..._
> 
> …
> 
> _ … Let's just continue..._

On the 28th of October 2011*, Sam and Dean Winchester were recorded on video whilst they were robbing a bank in Jericho, California, afterwards shooting every person inside the bank. And that would only mark the beginning of a killing spree and a nation-wide manhunt. On the 12th of November 2011*, the bodies of Sam and Dean Winchester were found in St Louis, both with their heads cut off.

* * *

“So, you mean to tell me that they got beheaded in the place where their first and last official murders took place?”

“At least Dean's first and last official murders, yeah.”

“Karma.”

* * *

In St Louis the two brothers forced a 17-year-old* named Ben Thompson* to film them murdering all the visitors of a small diner, adding the official dead-count from that last killing spree alone up to 342* dead people, among them Ben.

In the video Sam Winchester is seen saying, quote: “I want the whole world to know what Sam and Dean Winchester are capable of”, end quote.

And the whole world has indeed seen what Sam and Dean Winchester are capable of, with them racking up a confirmed number of 395* accounts of murder, with them being the main suspects in 238* accounts of murder and possible suspects in 87* cases. Along with that go hundreds of cases of them desecrating graves, breaking and entering, impersonating officers, fraud, kidnapping and many more.

It is possible that Sam and Dean Winchester might some of the worst serial killers in the American history.

And with that, let's get into the theories.

> You know, that is quite impressive. They might be the worst killers we have ever covered on this show.
> 
> _ Yeah, you're right. Especially if you consider the fact that they might even be behind more murders and nobody noticed. And with their tendency to come back from the grave, there is a real possibility of them having faked their own deaths again and that they're now watching us._
> 
> Oh, yeah... That's scary...  
But I wonder, uh, what kind of theories could there possibly be with this one? I mean, it seems like a fairly closed case, what with them being possibly dead.
> 
> _(wheeze) Possibly... But I'll get to that in a second._

_THEORY 1_

Our first theory is, that Dean and Sam Winchester aren't the bad guys in this story, but rather hidden heroes.

* * *

“What? They have been filmed shooting several people in the chest! What about that screams 'heroes'?”

* * *

This theory isn't widely accepted, but many of the Winchester's kidnapping victims as well as the torture victim from St Louis are vocal supporters of this theory. Coupled with the fact that James Novak, a possible kidnapping victim of the Winchesters has been seen with them, acting more like friends then kidnappers and kidnapped person, there are two ways this theory is seen.

Some people claim, that the victims were influenced by Stockholm-Syndrom, whilst others say that the victims are right and the Winchesters really just tried to save them. Taking into account that many of the surviving victims claim to having been rescued from demons and monsters, this theory seems rather unlikely.

> Rather unlikely? Even you, Ryan, have to admit that this sounds rather stupid.
> 
> _Yeah, it does. But the other theories aren't much better._
> 
> What, so the next one says that they were possessed by demons?
> 
> _(wheeze) Close._
> 
> Really?!

_THEORY 2_

The second theory claims that the killings weren't committed by the Winchesters, but rather by shapeshifters of some sort. This theory is based mainly on the fact, that the timing between the killings is often really close or that there were even killings happening on two sides of the US at the same time.

Sheriff Jody Mills of Sioux Falls says, quote: “I was there, when the killings started happening. The Winchesters only arrived three days after the killings had started,”* end quote.

However it is possible, that the two brothers were each killing people on their own, which would fit in the timing. Also the Winchesters have been reported to having been seen, working with other people, making this theory unlikely as well.

* * *

“Actually, I like this theory a lot. Mainly, because if it were true, that would mean, that somehow these boys were unlucky enough to get themselves accused of murdering at least 400 people, maybe even up to 700, just by being in the wrong place the wrong time.”

“I see your point, Ryan, but I can't say that I'm convinced.”

“You're not? Too bad.”

* * *

_THEORY 3_

The third theory is that Sam and Dean Winchester were part of a cult. This would explain the satanistic symbols seen on many murder sides, as well as the fact that they were openly heard talking about Demons and Ghosts.

When taken into police custitudy in 2006*, Dean Winchester said, quote: “My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course, it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was, that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit,” end quote as well as later on, quote: “That was a shape-shifter creature that just looked like me,” end quote, when asked about St Louis.

With the behavior John Winchester himself had displayed, this theory would explain a lot. But, as with the other theories as well, there is no concrete evidence.

* * *

“No concrete evidence, despite him stating that he believes in shape-shifters?”

“Well, there is no concrete evidence of him and Sam being in a cult anyway.”

“This is stupid. Do you have at least one good theory?”

* * *

_THEORY 4_

Our fourth and last theory is that Sam and Dean Winchester were simply psychopaths who enjoyed the bloodshed and destruction they caused. Other then the sometimes unlikely timings of the seeings of the brothers, this theory is the most widely accepted. As the lead-agent Henricksen himself said about the brothers, quote: “They are dangerous, smart and expertly trained,” end quote.

Or as Henricksen said on another occasion, quote: “All I know is, wherever these guys go, people die. It's that simple,” end quote.

And so, for now, this case remains

_UNSOLVED_

* * *

“Wow, that was quite the roller-coaster-ride.”

“Yeah, but as I said before: These guys had style.”

“Might be. So, what do you think?”

“About those theories? I think they were just into all that small time stuff, some breaking-and-entering, some credit card fraud and like, a bit of torture and murder to spice it up –“

“Really, Shane? To 'spice it up'?”

“What?”

“Nothing, continue.”

“And, well, something just broke and they became psychopaths, wanting to push the law by redoing all their former crime scenes but now with murder. You know, for the thrill, since the police couldn't catch them before. And then they got too cocky and – boom – they're dead.”

“That does sound realistic...”

“It does, doesn't it?”

“And that's it for today's episode of Buzzfeed:Unsolved, we hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave suggestions as for what we should cover next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything marked with a * belongs to my imagination (aka: I spent way too much time looking at the facts trying to figure these things out, before giving up and just guessing)


	2. The Winchesters React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stumbles across the new video from Buzzfeed Unsolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a _The Winchesters React_ (hence the chapter title).
> 
> If you're interested in when this is happening, I would say somewhere around season thirteen -- but at a time where only Sam and Dean are at the bunker. Basically, I've got no idea, because the timeline doesn't fit at all.
> 
> Also, this wasn't planned at all, but it still happened and I'm quite happy with how it turned out.
> 
> I hope you like it as well!
> 
> (((a great big thank you to Unknown2020, who requested this idea in the comments, which in turn gave me the motivation to actually write this)))

“Uh... Dean? So get this: I just found this video, whilst checking the internet if anybody had heard of us and there was this video.”

“Why would you look up ourselves, man? That's just weird. Or do you need to make sure people still know about you so you'd feel better?” Dean grinned and walked over to where Sam was sitting in the bunker's library, with his laptop and some of his latest research books strewn all over the huge wooden table.

“Ha-ha, very funny, Dean.” Sam threw Dean one of his famous bitchfaces, showing him exactly how funny he thought Dean was being.

“Alright, alright, Sammy.” Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Hit me up. What've you got?”

“There's this YouTube channel from Buzzfeed I'm keeping an eye on and they uploaded a new video – about us.”

Dean stopped in his tracks, turning towards Sam, incredulous. “Wait... About us as in 'about the Winchesters'?”

“Exactly.” Sam nodded, strands of his hair flying into his face.

“And it was a Buzzfeed video?” Dean questioned, getting up the step into the library.

“Yep.”

“So... you're watching Buzzfeed? Isn't that more of a fun-sy internet news side with tons of ridiculous quizzes like 'Tell me your favorite food and I'll tell you your astrological sign'? You're watching that crap?”

“That's what you're taking from that?” Sam looked exasperated at his brother. “And how come you know their quizzes?”

Dean shrugged.

“Am I wrong?”

Sam sighed. “No. No, you're not. The point however is, that they did a video on ourselves. About our past and our crimes and so on.”

“Lots of news did report all that years ago. What's the big deal about this one?” Dean sat down next to Sam.

“This is just gonna get this to the fore-front of a lot of people's minds, so we're gonna have to be more careful again. Oh, and, they are also more 'open-minded'.” Sam threw Dean a look. “As in, they actually debate that we're saving people from monsters.”

“Really? Okay, that's awesome.”

“Just... I thought maybe you should watch the video yourself, jerk.”

“Bitch. Alright, hit me up.”

Dean threw Sam a smirk.

“I'm a big boy, I can handle it.”

“Sure you can.” Sam smiled and clicked play on the YouTube-video he had opened.

“Cool intro those guys have.”

“Just... focus on the video. Please.”

“Well, since you said please.”

Dean leaned back, arms crossed over his chest, eyes locked onto the screen, which now showed two men, both looking fairly young.

_”This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we take a look into the strange life of the Winchester brothers.”_

_”Hey, weren't they those guys who were on national TV some time ago because they went on a shooting spree?”_

Dean threw his hands up. “Come on! Those douchenoozles only know us because of those lame-ass Leviathan clones? That's just sad, Sammy.” He pointed a finger in his brother's face.

Sam paused the video – irritated – cutting off “_Lawren-_”.

“Can you just... listen? Silently? Without any remarks?”

Dean could see the silent _please_ hiding behind his brother's irritation. For some reason, his brother really wanted for him to see that video.

“I _could_ do that.”

“Whatever. Just... press pause if you need to comment on anything.”

Sam went back to the beginning of the video, before hitting play again, starting the intro all over.

_”This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we...”_

The next time he had something to add, Dean actually paused.

“You know, Samuel “Sam” William Winchester,” he said the name drawn out with a fair layering of mirth. “I never thought about how others would perceive our childhood. Like, a paranoid father running around with two brats, one of which is a delinquent and the other who is a straight A-student. Must seem hella weird.”

Sam shrugged. “Probably. I mean, I'm quite sure there's a reason as for why several motel owners and teachers got CPS on our case, right?”

“True,” Dean conceded. “So... You said they were gonna portray our crimes? I mean, the video is only 16 minutes 17 seconds long. That's hardly enough time for them to list every single grave desecration we've been accused of, never mind everything else.”

“Well, obviously they couldn't portray every single crime, but they managed to dig up a lot of the heavy stuff, like murders and so.”

“Now I'm interested.” Dean pressed play again.

_”Sam studied law at Stanford until...,”_ the video continued, showing a timeline from when Sam had started studying law until the 2nd of October 2005, with a partly blacked out picture from Jessica above the date, which shortly after was turned negative, as soon as the one guy – Ryan? – had said that she had died.

When the one guy started listing the similarities between Jess and their mom, Dean glanced at Sam.

“What?” the younger defended himself. “That's just coincidence.”

“I sure hope so. Otherwise it would have been kind of freaky. And not _Spider Baby_-freaky but _Close my eyes_ kind of freaky.”

“It really is!”

“Never said it wasn't,” Dean smirked.

“Really, I loved Jessica because of her personality, not because of her looks.” The 'unlike you do' was subtly implied, but both brothers heard it never the less.

Dean shrugged unapologetically. It was true after all.

Sam clicked play again, as soon as Dean stopped looking at him.

Not long after Dean paused again, turning towards his brother with a grin.

“See? That guy thinks I've got style!” He pointed with his thumb towards the video.

“That guy also thinks you're a serial killer.” And Sam's bitchface was totally uncalled for.

Dean shrugged. “Meh. It's not as if he's all that wrong.”

Sam was horrified. “Dean, you're not a serial killer! You... you save people!” He gestured around wildly.

“Sure, but I've also killed enough monsters, witches and humans to be considered a serial killer.” Seeing that Sam still looked hurt he added: “Look, I get what you're saying. Let's just agree to disagree on our definitions of a serial killer and continue watching, okay?”

“... Yeah, alright.” Sam still didn't look convinced, but seemed willing to let it go – for now.

Relieved, Dean started the video again.

_”On January 25 in 2007, the brothers were seen again...”_

The timeline showed up again, only to be replaced with a picture of the City Bank of Milwaukee, before going back to a picture of Ronald Reznick, edited similar to Jessica's picture, which also turned negative. Dean had a feeling that a lot more pictures would turn negative throughout the video with the trend they were setting in keeping allies and civilians alive.

_”So, these guys are showing a MO for killing blonde women and escaping miraculously whilst confusing officials?“_one of the guys said – the one who didn't present the case – with a hint of humor in his voice.

Dean leaned back into the soft leather of his seat, whilst Sam leaned forward a bit, leaning on his elbows, both their eyes focused on the laptop's soft glowing screen, letting the noise flow over them.

_”On the 12th of November 2011, the bodies of Sam and Dean Winchester were found in St Louis, both with their heads cut off.”_

Dean turned towards his younger brother.

“Hey, Sammy, imagine their reaction if we were to show up on their studio's door now,” he grinned, imagining the two of them shrieking that they were dead. Or at least the one on the right screaming. He snickered.

Sam frowned disapprovingly.

“That would just be stupid.”

“Isn't that what we're known for?”

“Just... continue the video.” Sam waved a hand exasperated through the air in the direction of his laptop.

“Fine, fine! Look, I'm pressing play!” Dean pressed the button with an over-exaggerated movement, looking pointedly at his brother.

_”So, you mean to tell me, that they got beheaded in the place where their first and last official murders took place?”_

The video had switched towards the two men who were moderating the show.

When they got towards the theories, Dean leaned forward as well, curiosity etched onto his face. Whilst he was sure, they wouldn't actually know the truth, he couldn't help but want to know how far off their theories were.

As soon as the video ended with the viewers being asked to send in suggestions as for what the two men should cover next Sam paused the autoplay, stopping it from playing 'The Tragic Murder Of JonBenét Ramsey'.

“So?” The younger raised an eyebrow.

“That... was interesting for sure. I still think, we should send them something.”

“A flower basket for their dedication or a compromising video that would get the entire FBI on our asses again?” Sam sarcastically asked.

“Come on man! As if I would ever send flowers to somebody.”

“Exactly.”

“So, you think we shouldn't send anything. That's just boring.”

“But if they know that we're still alive, you won't be able to drive the Impala anymore for security reasons,” Sam pointed out.

“No! I couldn't do that to Baby. How dare you suggest such a thing?” Dean complained dramatically with wild gestures.

Sam huffed a short laugh.

“Okay, fine, no answering those two. You happy?”

“_Yes_, thank you Dean.”

“You're very welcome – as long as you leave Baby alone.”

“As if I didn't know about that. I mean, loosing the Impala would break your heart.”

“Nah, the Impala is my heart. Sorry, Sammy, but she's just an incredibly beautiful lady.”

Both brothers looked at each other and laughed softly.

“So, what about the video now?” Sam looked at Dean.

“I think we should just leave it alone for now. And if we should run into them – accidentally of course – we could tell them our opinion on this video.”

“Accidentally?” Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You do know what that means, right?”

“Sure. It means, that I'll probably happen to stumble across a hunt in their studio's area whilst they are filming.”

Dean turned to leave the library.

“Dean, no. Dean? Dean! Don't you dare! Dean!”

But Sam stayed seated with a small grin on his face. It was good to see Dean smiling again. He wouldn't ruin that, even if this could cost them their anonymity. Not that he would actually go through with that ridiculous plan – even Dean wasn't quite that idiotic.

Right?


	3. Postmortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make a postmortem Q+A video with some interesting questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Whatintheworld14 for the idea of a postmortem continuation. It basically inspired me to write 2000+ words in one evening.
> 
> Also, yay for Corona, which means I actually got the time to write.
> 
> The formatting in this chapter is the same as in the first chapter.

“Hello and welcome to another edition of BuzzFeed Unsolved Postmortem, a show where we answer your most pressing questions about the most recent episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved, which was the case of the Winchester brothers.”

_Foot with a tag “Postmortem Winchester Brothers”; BuzzFeed Unsolved logo_

“If you haven't seen that, stop watching this, go watch that, and then come back here and watch this. All the questions we are answering today came from you guys via our Instagram and Twitter accounts, which you can see right here –“

_Twitter: @shalexandej @ryansbergara _  
_Instagram: @shanemadej @ryansbergara _

“With one spooky ghost!”

“Alright, one ghost... Now that that's over, let's get started.”

“Thank you!”

“So, first question... from @bu_fan627 – oh, this starts off good – “Why would the victims even defend the Winchesters if they weren't innocent? Do you think they were brainwashed or have Stockholm syndrome?” I mean, this is a good question, right, Shane?”

“Kinda... But there are a lot of reasons for that. I mean, they said it themselves: there's brainwashing and Stockholm syndrome and maybe there are even, like two cases, of them actually helping a potential victim. We don't know what's going on inside their heads. What I personally think might be more interesting is, how the officials sometimes even defended the Winchesters.”

“Oh, you mean the police department of Sioux Falls? Because that was weird. The killings start, the Winchesters arrive and then the police let them go, later on saying that they knew they were the Winchesters and that they helped.”

“They must've done something huge to convince the entire force of their innocence.”

“Okay, but now I'm curious. How did they do that? I would really love to know that.”

“But you must have some theories, right?”

“Actually, I do. Since this entire thing was really weird and I felt as if we never really scraped the bottom of the barrel –“

“Really, Ryan? That's fancy wording for 'I didn't do proper research'.”

“Haha. So, anyways, I started to further look into this whole matter and that isn't the only case of this happening by far. Apparently, the killings almost always started before the Winchesters would show themselves, then they would turn up, demand to see the bodies –“

“Ohhh... that's cold. Demanding to see the people you've murdered? That takes some guts...”

“Yeah, but afterwards they would just talk with others and then vanish. Now, the curious thing is, that only people who saw them shortly before they left would actually defend them. It's a common theme all over.”

“Prolonged exposure?”

“Not even that sometimes.”

“Okay, that is weird. But it's also nothing we can solve right now, so how about we move on?”

“In a second, because I also found something that might at least explain why the Sioux Falls Police Department likes them and lives.”

“Which is?”

“There was this guy living in Sioux Falls: Robert “Bobby” Singer. He died three years ago after being shot after robbing Richard “Dick” Roman, you know, the man who was really famous some years ago with this company... uh, Sucrocorps or something, before he vanished shortly after Singer stole something from him.”

“Really? And I'm not even talking about Roman's name.”

“Yeah, it's not even quite clear what he stole. Most likely some documents. Maybe even something that would later on cause Dick Roman to vanish. But point is, not only are the Winchesters suspected of being the escape drivers who got Singer to the hospital, but that was also after they were beheaded.”

“That's... that's really crazy. I mean, I swear, every time you get something new about the Winchesters it gets more complicated.”

“It does, doesn't it?”

“So, what about that Bobby guy? What is – or was – his connection to all, uh, well... this?”

“According to some sources, Singer was the one who took care of the boys sometimes. You know, when they were growing up. Basically raised the young Winchesters according to some. And he was also known to flirt with SFPD sheriff Jody Mills.”

“Actually, that explains quite possibly how they got along so well with their police.”

“It does. And I mean, we could get into the people Bobby Singer knew – especially since he knew at least five people the FBI was actively looking for – and also what he did, but that would require a whole new video.”

“Well, it certainly sounds interesting enough, but since he wasn't wanted for murder, I think we should skip him – at least until we covered the more interesting unsolved murder cases.”

“Sure. The next question is from YouTube user impala67: “Hey guys. So, your video was awesome, I really like your style, but there was one thing I wanted to ask you: If you could ask each of the Winchesters one question, what would it be?” Oh, oh! I like this question!”

“... Ryan...”

“Yeah?”

“Didn't the Winchester brothers drive an Impala?”

“They did, actually. Weird coincidence...”

“And here I was thinking you'd jump onto the opportunity to take this line of questioning a bit further.”

“You know, normally I would, but these Winchesters have cheated death often enough that I don't even want to try and find out if one of them has actually contacted us. Especially, since they are suspected to have appeared again since their last confirmed death.”

“Fair point. Hey, YouTube user impala67, if you're one of the Winchesters, leave a comment, alright?”

“What are you doing? Do you actually want to meet the Winchesters?”

“Why not? Since they're real, it sure would be a lot more exciting than your usual ghost stories.”

“One day, he's gonna get us all killed by inviting serial killers into our lives.”

“Now you're just being dramatic.”

“I don't think you treat this with the drama it deserves...”

“And you didn't say anything about ghosts being real. I'm just gonna count this as a win.”

“Okay, you win, let's get back to the question. What would you ask Sam Winchester, Mr Skeptic?”

“Oh, this is difficult. But I think my main question would be in regards to Stanford. Why did he run away to Stanford and from Stanford, you know? There must have been something going on beyond his girlfriend dying.”

“Beyond his girlfriend dying?”

“Yeah. I mean, he didn't even know her, so she definitely wasn't a reason he left for Stanford. I bet there was something else going on there.”

“Fair point. What do you think? Was there something else going on? Leave us a comment.”

“And what would be your question for Dean Winchester?”

“Probably 'Why do you think monsters are real?'. I mean, they obviously influenced a lot of the Winchesters' choices, whether there were actual monsters out there or they were just raised in a cult.”

“Makes sense that you would ask the questions about ghosts and monsters, Mr Believer.”

“Hey! Maybe they would have the proof that they are real – and with that I mean proof you would actually believe.”

“I mean, your proof so far turned out to be faulty wiring or something along those lines. I mean, remember the Lizzie Borden house? That was just the radiator you were getting spooked over.”

“That's why I said proof you'd actually believe.”

“Tell you what: You find actual concrete proof, get me to see a ghost with my own eyes, whatever? I'm gonna pay for your ice cream next summer.”

“Wait – the whole summer?”

“Alright. I mean, there's nothing to loose for me.”

“Oh, I'm gonna find that proof. Especially now with ice cream on the line.”

“You do that. Why don't we just continue with the questions you've got? Oh – and if the Winchesters are watching this... why don't you just answer our questions?”

“You really want to believe that they are alive.”

“Of course! Imagine them actually watching our videos...”

“That gives me a bit of a chill. And it reminds me of our case with the Watcher.”

“Oh yeah. I know what you mean... So, about those Winchesters? What if we just wait for their comment?”

“Alright. Let's just wait for the serial killers to contact us. That sounds, uh, smart. Let's just answer the next question.”

“Okay. Are you gonna read it?”

“Sure. This is from @just_another_patataboi from Instagram, I believe.”

“Yeah, that looks like Instagram.”

“Oh, and it's for me! “How high do you think are the chances, that there's something supernatural involved with the case of the Winchesters? Btw, love you <3” I mean, we already named that in our theories, so there's at least a bit of a possibility.”

“I get why it's your question. Because if you were to ask me, patataboi – and what kind of name is that? Patataboi – I could say right now that there isn't a chance there was something supernatural involved. Mainly, because it doesn't exist.”

“Patataboi... you're right. That name sound kinda funny. Patataboi...”

“And what's your opinion on this being connected to the supernatural, Mr Paranormal? Huh... Paranormal and Patataboi.”

“Haha, a new superhero duo, discovering the supernatural!”

“Alright, that's enough alliterations for today!”

“Okay. But, you know, whilst I would love for this to have a connection to the supernatural, I'm quite sure it's just your normal, average-day, run-of-the-mill serial killer. Or killers.”

“Imagine: You kill hundreds of people and then there's this kid calling you average. That must hurt!”

“Might be, but I'm no kid.”

“You're twenty-seven.”

“And you're thirty-one.”

“My point is, that Dean Winchester is thirty-seven and Sam Winchester is thirty-three. They might call you kid. I mean, Dean is ten years older than you. Also, you got a baby-face. Sorry, but it's true.”

“Okay, I think, we're getting off-topic right now.”

“But it is a rather enjoyable off-topic, isn't it? – Whoa, no need to look at me like that! Just kidding, just kidding! So... What do you say? Next question?”

“You're just deflecting.”

“Can't prove anything and innocent until proven guilty. I will not say anything else without my lawyer.”

“Should I call Sam Winchester for you? I mean, he was on track to becoming a lawyer...”

“That would actually be really cool. I mean, I would love to have the chance to talk with this guy. Haven't you ever wondered what he might be thinking, how he sees the world?”

“Whilst I'm sure that must the fascinating, I would rather remain without the chance of meeting either of the Winchesters. I mean, basically everyone who gets to know them, dies! I'll just stick with ghosts. They're safer.”

“You do that. Hey, Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“I think, I want to change my question for Sam.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yeah. I kind of want to ask him, why he would study law, only to become a criminal later on.”

“Maybe so he could bail out his brother?”

“I'm not sure. Is that even allowed?”

“I've got no clue. Maybe he just wanted to know the gray areas of American law, so he would know which ones he and his brother could break without getting into trouble – not that it would have worked, if that were the case.”

“You know what? That sounds actually rather smart. I think I'll stick with my old question.”

“Okay. I hope you enjoyed this episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved Postmortem and we will see you next week when we will be discussing another topic related to the Winchesters.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. That wasn't even planned, but it fits. Actually, we already mentioned this topic in our video about the Winchesters.”

“Let me guess: One of their kills, except that there are more possible murders?”

“No.”

“Or... what about a possible accomplice of theirs? I mean, you already mentioned Bobby Singer.”

“There are a lot we could cover – but, no.”

“Okay... so it's one of their brainwashed-Stockholm-syndromed kidnapping victims?”

“That's right. So, stay tuned, because next week, we are going to look into the case of the kidnapped James “Jimmy” Novak from Pontiac, Illinois, who vanished, leaving behind a wife and a daughter, only to be seen later on, first with the Winchesters, then declaring himself the new God.”

“Wow. He seems like quite a character already. Can't wait to hear more about him.”

“It is a really interesting case for sure. Alright, see you around and we will see you next week. Remember to leave suggestions as for what else we could cover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people suggested already that the Winchesters and Ryan and Shane should meet. I _really_ love that idea, but am missing some inspiration. Like, I've written around 600 words but they're awful. Any ideas on how that could happen are very welcome.
> 
> In other news, that is _not_ a promise that I will continue this story. It was meant to be a simple OS after all... (I probably will continue writing at least the boys meeting tho xD)
> 
> I came up with the social media accounts on my own. Should they exist, I'm deeply sorry -- it wasn't my intention.
> 
> Bobby knowing at least five people on the FBIs wanted list is totally something that should be canon. I mean, there's at least Rufus and the Winchesters we know about and given the fact that he helped all the hunters, there are probably a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you would like to see some other fictional cases <strike>or maybe a postmortem</strike>, feel free to leave ideas in the comments!


End file.
